


The Doctor

by SugarsnapCaely



Series: Ego Origins [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Fun, Gen, Heartwarming, Origin Story, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: The story of how our favorite good doctah came to be!





	The Doctor

I vas born in Germany, in a small town called Lubeck to my parents, Mila Vogel and Leon Von Schneeplestein. Growing up zey vere alvays very kind to me, alzough my fazer vas strict.

I had alvays been interested in my mozer’s occupation as a doctor, zough I never really knew vhat it vas about. At least until zee day my fazer fell unconscious.

It happened completely out of  novhere. I vas only about six at zee time. One moment I vas happily playing vis him, and zee next he, started to faint. Only being I child I had no idea vhat to do so I panicked and started calling for my mozer. She came out, vondering vhat vas wrong, and zee second she saw him she sprung into action. She checked for everysing. She told me to run inside and call 112, and started to give him CPR. He vas rushed off to zee hospital just in time, as it turned out my fazer had a heart problem all zis time. If my mozer had not known vhat to do my fazer vould probably be dead.

It vas at zat moment I _knew_ I vanted to be just like her vhen I grew up.

Since zee day I could read I studied zee books she had around zee house, hoping I could one day be as good as she vas. As I grew up I excelled in my classes. A lot of people could consider me as a…how do you say it?

Tier…Haustier…

A teacher’s pet!

I still remember how I vould purposely jump out of zee trees on zee playground just so I could go to zee nurse’s office and ask zem questions. Looking back on it, it vas not my best idea.

 

I vas ecstatic zee day zat she first brought me to vork vis her. Zee place vas bustling, and it vould be zee first time I vould see her vorking on a surgery. I vasn’t in zee room vis her of course, but I could still see vhat she vas doing. It vas nosing serious of course, just a simple transplant, but it vas still fascinating to see her vork vis such ease.

Vhen I asked her vhy she chose to be a surgeon, she told it me it vas because she vanted to help people. She really vas an incredibly kind voman. To zis day she manages to brighten any room she is in. I should go back and vist her soon.

 

Vait, vhere vas I?

Oh yes, school.

Anyvay, I excelled in my classes. Trying my hardest to achieve zee best. Looking back zough, perhaps I pushed myself too hard sometimes…and I tended to lack in skills socially…

Anyvay, aside from zat I jumped ahead in classes. One of zee happiest days of my life vas vhen I recieved my scholarship to college. I vas only 17.

From zen on, I vent to a college in France (and _no_ , contrary to vhat I said in a video once, I did not operate on a patient vis a bomb inside of zem. Zat vas merely some dark humor on my part…I sink…) and earned my degree in medicine, and eventually my doctah’s licence. My parents vere so proud of vhat I had achieved. Yet, part of me felt...off. I had gotten zee job of my dreams, yet I felt empty. To be honest I vas lonely. It…it sort of hit me like a punch in zee gut…

 

So, I tried to see ozer people. I vent to bars, cafes, just about anyvhere, trying to make friends. I even vent on a blind date once. Needless to say I vill never do zat again…After much time trying to make friends vis people I eventually met Lynda at a small cafe. She vas very charming, and very funny. She vas athletic, especially enjoying tennis. I vasn't very good at it myself but I couldn't help but admire her skill and tenacity.

Vee started out fairly slow, getting to know one anozer and going on dates, until we eventually got married.

 

And zen came my precious little edelweiss…she let me name her Maria. Her name and her nickname happened to be inspired by one of my favorite musicals, Zee Sound of Music. I of course loved it not only for the music and story, but I also happen to have some Austrian background. Particularly on my fazer’s side. She is such a delight to have in my life…and it vould not be zee same, and dare I say it, it vould be vorse, if she vere not in it.

 

After some time at my job, I vas given an opportunity to vork in a hospital in London. Vanting to expand on my skills I of course accepted. So zee sree of us moved to London vhere vee got a nice flat, I got my new job, Maria got a lovely new room, and Lynda got a new tennis instructor…but umm…it is best not to dwell on zat…

 

After living in London for about a mons, one day, vhen I vas valking srough zee city, I stopped by a favorite cafe of mine. Zat vas zee day I met Jack…

 

* * *

 

The Irishman walked down the streets of London. He had decided to come to the city on a visit and couldn't help but take in a breath of fresh air. He always did like the city, there was just so much to see. Speaking of things to see, he spotted a cafe up the street some ways and thought he might pop in for a cup of dirty beans.

He stepped inside, smiling at the sound of the tinkling bell from the door. He walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee before going to sit down at a table, taking out his phone to read some tweets.

He took a sip of coffee and spilled on his shirt, “Oh, come on.” He sighed and stood up to grab a napkin. He cleaned the coffee as best he could before turning to head back to his table. He halted in his tracks and stared, unsure he was seeing things correctly.

Across the room, at another table, sat a person who looked exactly like him.

Oh, he had to see this. He walked over to the other table and tapped on their shoulder. “I don’t mean to be rude but this is _crazy_.”

His double looked up and jumped in his seat a bit, “Ach du meine Güte!”

He didn’t understand what he said but he still figured he was surprised. “Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It...it is alright. It’s just zat vhen I valked in here today I didn’t expect to see double.”

Jack chuckled, “I’m pretty sure that’s the same for most people.” He set his coffee down on the table, looking at the other man, “Would it be alright if I sit with you. I know it’s strange considering we just met but it’s not everyday you meet someone who looks like you.”

“No, it is no problem.” He scooted his chair over, giving a friendly smile.

Jack sat down and stretched out his hand, “I’m Sean, but a lot of people call me Jack.” He sipped his coffee as the man before him shook his hand.

“I am Henrik Von Schneeplestein.”

He spluttered, nearly spitting out his coffee.

The man stood up, “Are you alright?”

He coughed a few times before regaining his breath, “Y…yeah I’m fine. It's just…”

“Just vhat?”

He pursed his lips, not quite sure how to put it. It had to be a coincidence, right? He exhaled before answering, “It’s just that, this sounds a little strange but I…I had this idea for a video – I make YouTube videos – and it involved this…random character I came up with called Dr. Schneeplestein.”

Now it was Henrik’s turn to be surprised, “A doctah? _I_ am a doctah.”

“And…you're German?”

“Yes…”

“Woah…” Jack put a hand to his head, not quite sure how to process this. This had to be the most bizarre coincidence on the planet.

“Zis is certainly puzzling…Perhaps vee should discuss it over some more coffee?”

He looked up, “Yeah, I've got time.”

 

The two of them talked for a long while, exchanging laughs and stories.

Jack regained his breath from laughing and looked at the time on his phone, “I should probably get going.”

“As should I,” Henrik replied, putting on his jacket.

“We should meet again sometime.” As he gave Schneep his number an idea popped in his head, “Hey, maybe you could be in that video I planned!”

“I sink zat is a vonderful idea. I am zee lead role after all.” He winked, chuckling as the two of them headed out the door.

They waved to each other as they went their separate ways, both unaware of what the future held for them.  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our favorite good doctah!! I present to all of you the first of a series I am developing. As the title suggests this series will go over the different Ego’s origins, specifically what I believe them to be in my “writing universe”.
> 
> It was a lot of fun to do this in second person and then thrid person and I hope to try and incorporate that into the rest of the series in some way or another. It was also fun to take a break from tormenting poor Henrik for a while. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you think of it! ^^


End file.
